The Fabina Society
Main Article: Fabina Other media pages: Gallery, Videos, Fanfictions Leaders: Sibuna345 and MaraJaffray100 ''Rules'' #Do not bash anybody else's opinion. Respect their point of view. #Don't ship war. #You can only put your signature once. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Most of all, be proud of your ship! ''Summary'' On January 1, 2011, Nickelodeon began airing a mystery show for teenagers called House of Anubis. In this show eight British teenagers live in a creepy boarding house that dates back to the early 1900s called Anubis House. A teenage girl called Joy Mercer mysteriously vanishes. Taking her place is a girl all the way from America called Nina Martin. Since Patricia Williamson, Joy's best friend hates Nina as she thinks that she has something to do with Joy's disappearance, no one is nice to Nina except Fabian Rutter, a nerdy and kind boy who also lives in Anubis House. Fabian and Nina are friendly towards each other but never interact that much until the night Nina is locked in the attic by Patricia as a way to get information about Joy's disappearance out of her. While stuck in the attic, Nina makes a strange discovery. A while before that she was given a locket to by a nice but strange old lady called Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. She unlocks a few doors with her locket and behind one door finds a painting of a girl who's eyes glow red when she opens it. When she escapes and tells Fabian that she wants to go back up into the attic, Fabian insists on going with her. They begin solving a mystery and that was how their friendship began. ''The Key Players'' 'Nina Martin' Nina is a kind, warm girl from America who came to the school on a scholarship. When we first see her, she is waiting for a taxi to drive her to the school with a suitcase that has an American flag on it. Nina tries to be friendly to most people and attempts to make herself at home in Anubis House. She is shown to be very patient in House of Locks/House of Eyes when she looked at around forty outfits with her best friend Amber Millington to help her pick a dress for her date. Nina is going out with Fabian. She lives with her Gran called Evelyn Martin whom she is very close to. Nina can be a little unforgiving at times to Fabian as is shown time and time again in Season 2. She is best friends with Amber and Fabian. She and Fabian were the first two members of Sibuna. Nina is loyal to her friends and family. Nina Martin is potrayed by Nathalia Ramos 'Fabian Rutter' Fabian is your typical nerdy but loveable charmer. When we first see him he is reading a book called Theory of Computatitional Intelligence ''and Joy falls on top of him while posing for Patricia's profile picture. Here we learn that Fabian is very intelligent and into reading big books. When Nina arrived, Fabian was the first person to be nice to her as Patricia hated her and everyone else pretty much ignored her. He said to his best friend Mick Campbell that she seemed nice and he yelled at Patricia for 'accidentally' spilling water on Nina. It is shown he cares about her when he asked was she OK when she was crying on the phone to her Gran. He and Nina are very friendly towards each other and Fabian is evidently deeply worried about Nina when Patricia locked her in the attic. Fabian offers to walk over to the school with Nina and is clearly concerned for her well-being when he insists on going up to the attic with her. Fabian can be slightly passive sometimes but generally is kind and loyal. My Perfect Day: The Official Fabina Manifesto Fabina is what might be known as the main ship on this show. Even though they weren't the first two to start going out, their relationship plays a very important part in the main plot and the subplots. As a fierce Fabina shipper, I feel it is my duty to explain why us Fabina shippers go nuts over it. Even if you don't ship Fabina, even if you hate Fabina, please at least read it and take it into account. In a way, they're quite similar. Nina, the witty, smart, friendly girl. Fabian, the sweet, geeky, nerd boy. They started off as very best friends and helped each other out with the mission. Although they didn't admit it, it's clear that they loved each other at first sight. Fabian defended Nina every time that Patricia was mean to her. Nina let Fabian in on her secret about Sarah, the locket and what happened up in the attic. From this point, their friendship becomes more prominent in the show. Nina let Amber think that they were on a date, maybe because she wanted it to be that way. Every time someone asked were they dating, they looked embarrassed. Why? Because they both secretly fancied each other but were too shy to admit it. Their friendship was totally cute (and admittedly, a little nerve-racking, making us wonder when would they become a proper couple). But every strong friendship reaches its boiling point eventually. For Fabina, this happened in the Season 1 finale. The students were imprisoned in the classroom by Rufus Zeno, waiting for one of them to possibly die when the Secret Society drank from the Cup of Ankh. Rufus grabbed Nina by the arm, intent on taking her somewhere. But that's where Fabian reached his breaking point and snapped. He screamed at Rufus, "''Leave her alone!" and tackled him. Fabian Rutter, the gentle nerd, tackled Rufus, the terrifying villan. It takes true love to do that. The anger in Fabian's eyes showed how much he loved her. Things only got better at the prom, as Fabian and Nina were crowned Prom King and Prom Queen by Amber, who always wanted to be Prom Queen but decided that they deserved it. They smiled awkwardly at each other, commenting that that was embarrassing. Fabian began to speak, but Nina interrupted by saying she looked ridiculous. Fabian smiled and replied, "I was going to say beautiful." Nina's eyes lit up. She smiled beautifully. Fabian asked her what happened in the cellar, but Nina answered, "All that can wait. This can't." Fabina shippers around the world sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the inevitable - they kissed. ''Fabina Fans'' If you sign your name, be sure to add the Fabina Society userbox to your page! ★ = Leader #Liv - Sibuna345 ★ #Krystal - MaraJaffray100 ★ #Jade - Sibuna Forever #Erika - Erika_2392 #Lily - Cupcakelover89 #Theresa - OnceUponATimeFan3 #Queenie - MsEraserCollector #Kristen - HOAPeddie112 #Cecelia - Jessestjamesfan #DanBing - DanBing #Tiffany -Eclareshippe233 #Arjun - Redarjun #Squirlio - TheMask64 #Emily - Emily2639 #Tatianna - Jathan McSeddie #Izzy - Corbierr #Millie - Ninathechosen19 #Katie- Safe&Sound #Emily- Em11235 #Marga- Supermegafoxyawesomehawt #Bryan- HOAFanatic353 #Eden- 5eden5sweet #Jessie- I.Ship.Fabina #Beck - Smolke5 #HOA- Ninaplusfabian #Natalie- Fabinaofc #O.J.O- JamberLuv4ever #Sunny - SunriseDaisy #Anonymous Fabinaforever101 #Ellen - HOAgleek4Ever #Alice - Rocker4life #Madison - pangwin159 #Nathalia - Saba.marufHOA #Dan - HouseOfSpongeBobNick #Tatiana - Azulatatis #Elisa - Fabina Lover21911 #Photophoenix - Photophoenix #Celine - Hoa100 #Naomi - YackerBishes #Diana - Stuko-forever #Freddie - Tardisthree #Wes - WesLuvsBTR #Ally - Ally_1234 #Tori - Tori334 #Natalia - Fabinarules #Alisha - AlishaHouseOfAnubisFan #Kenz - PatriciaWilliamson19 #Mihaela- Weirdo234 #Priya - Pkodali #Jade- ishippeddie4 #Fay - Peddielover190101 #Isabel - Hoaluva5612 #Charan - Ravikumar33643 #Brandy - TheSassMaster #Alana - Anubisfan4 #Haley - MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna #Sophie - Eclareshipper345 #Jessy - JessyPop #Alison - PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS #Nicole- Peddielover14 #Justine - IheartSibuna #Aoife - Rockstar4596 #Cartisha- Sashaluvbratz #Maleeha- Zevie4eva #Bryce- FabianWillow #Franky- Franky494 #Sophia - Iamsibuna 012 #Fabina Shipper - Stellamusa101 #Ros - SinisterKittyKat #Hannah- Fabesbabe14 #Nora- Peddie_lover28 #Sara- pizzalover7272 #Emily-The Chosen One 17 #Willow - Sibuna4Eva #Missmack2610 - Missmack2610 #Rachel - AnubisSibunaAnubis #Jade - Lolwhitesky #Katie - Pure-black-wings #Lindsay- SparklingSibuna #Priska - IshipsFabina3032 #Holly - Purpleturtle99 #Liv - OlivHOA #Alaisia-Alaisia911 #Smile413-Smile413 #Lu- BubbleGum Girl 13 #Marie BritishAccent #Carrie - PEDDIEEE4 #Miguel - Miguelnelemico #Michelle Alejandra - 97jessie #Jade Smith - HOALOVER #Taylor - MamuelRoriTessie #Chloe - PeddieFever #Samantha - SibunaLeaderTheChosenOne #Lucy - Emily6LA #Alexis - Alexis366 #Brett - Dogs2776 #Samantha - Cupcake143 #David - SibunaSeason34 #Sydni - JemmaForever1 #Ty - Fabina is the OTP!! ''Fabina Userboxes'' ''Fabina Fan Art'' PicMonkey Collagefabina.jpg Fabina.jpg Fabina3.jpg Tumblr lkydtansRy1qh9x6eo1 500.jpg Fabina.PNG Tumblr lrqs4vB0Tg1qjdjkno1 500.png DrawFina.png My perfect day.jpg Tumblr lyblnbxo0M1qaearbo1 500.png Tumblr lydiyirAUY1r0yl44o1 500.jpg Nian.png HOA WIKI 20.jpg HOA WIKI 24.jpg -FabinaWallpaper1.jpg Fina6.jpg HOA collage- Fabina 2.png HOA collage- Fabina.png Fabina-the-house-of-anubis-33081528-500-375.jpg Fabina-collage-the-house-of-anubis-33081452-1024-768.jpg Fabina-3-the-house-of-anubis-33081471-1024-768.jpg Fabes and nina.jpg|fabes and nina Tumblr m81nml85KN1rcuhcuo1 500.png my chosen one.jpg chosen.jpg messed.jpg poem 2.0.jpg kcasf.png 356px-Tumblr_lzvpxg4UYG1rojjhio1_500.jpg 354px-Tumblr_ly6lsz4NIg1qlnc2io1_500.jpg 1_SUFAVELS.jpg Fabina....jpg 1_PJLTYIYH.jpg fabinna.jpg 1_UCIHNGOF.jpg aaaa.jpg 1_VWTWPAML.jpg ac.jpg Screen shot 2013-01-16 at 18.12.54.png Screen shot 2013-01-16 at 18.48.19.png Fabina2 Collage.jpg|“I miss you. I miss all the times we spent together. I miss seeing your beautiful face. I think about you all the time. I know we are miles away from each other but I can never forget you. I will never love anyone the way I love you.” Fabina rocks.jpg Fabina 2 Collage.jpg|“It breaks my heart that I can’t be with you. Every night when I go to sleep, I think of all those times we had together and how you always been there for me, and how you always made me smile and never gave up on me. I know I said we should move on but it’s hard too. You were the first person I ever loved and it hurts that I can’t see you again. I still love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Who knows, maybe someday we’ll see each other again.” Fabina is Approved.jpg|Approved! Fabina collage1.jpg fabinaa.jpg pizap.com13608217519311.jpg pizap.com13608221237031.jpg pizap.com13608225679871.jpg fabinaaaaaaaa.jpg aw fabina.jpg fabina212.jpg awww Fabina.jpg FabinaFanArt.jpg tumblr_mdc2hjTVV01rvn1dqo1_500.jpg images1234321.jpg images (1)bhjh.jpg aw.jpg true love.jpg pizap.com13629710649051.jpg PicMonkey Collage fabina.jpg pizap.com13640133374811.jpg pizap.com13640155805251.jpg Fabina -2.jpg|Fabina Forever <3 fabina sdhsdhjksdjkhsd.jpg cute fabian photos.jpg cute fabina #2.jpg fabina hhauhahu.jpg cute fabina yhiuhhj.jpg cute fabina yuhhjj.jpg fabina hkghgj.jpg fabina asddasjkadkl.jpg cute fabina aww.jpg cute fabina awww fff.jpg cute fabina is happy.jpg fabina-the-house-of-anubis-34010325-120-79.jpg Nina-Fabian-3-the-house-of-anubis-33791041-120-90.jpg F-N-Wait-3-the-house-of-anubis-19583759-473-500.jpg Nina-and-Fabian-the-house-of-anubis-19521280-520-391.jpg fabina_house_of_anubis_by_gamergirl1219-d4zsiry.jpg tumblr_m2fsw4mjcP1rojjhio1_500.jpg Fabina-OTP.jpg Fabina.JPG FabinaFanArt02.jpg Fabina house of anubis by gamergirl1219-d4zsiry.jpg Fabina l.jpg Fabina.jpg Cute fabina yay.jpg Cute fabina is happy.jpg Cute fabina awww fff.jpg Cute fabina aww.jpg Fabina asddasjkadkl.jpg Fabina hkghgj.jpg Cute fabina yuhhjj.jpg Fabina-OTP.jpg Fabina -1.jpg Fabina1.jpg 180px-PicMonkey Collagefabina.jpg PicMonkey Collage fabina.jpg FabinaIsBeautiful.png Pizap.com13757659823431.jpg Fabina-FanArt1-Peddielover14.jpg FabianxNinaFanArt.jpg FabinaFanArtPizap.jpg tumblr_mu6u242Sq11ssi2z6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtzqq9d7Ov1se0eqyo1_500.jpg FabinaFanArtPizap02.jpg tumblr_msrnta65nA1sfbsd9o1_500.png tumblr_mtie86haEw1sgp6e0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mthlv4Hps31sgp6e0o1_500.jpg MoreFabinaArt.jpg FabinaFanArtPizap03.jpg FabinaFanArtPizap04.jpg FabinaFanArtPhotovisi.jpg FabinaFanArtPhotovisi02.jpg tumblr_msrnta65nA1sfbsd9o1_500.png FabinaFanArtPhotovisi03.jpg Fabina190.jpg FabinaFanArtPhotovisi04.jpg FabinaCuteFanArt.jpg FabinaFanArtPizap05.jpg FabinaFanArt12.PNG FabinaJade.JPG 1461473 553022074788167 53701856 n.jpg FabinaFontCandy.jpg CDfFMaUWYAEmevs.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia an hour ago: ""When you get friend zoned and you're trying to play it cool." Hahaha this one made me lau…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/592158693103382529 CVUaXXxWoAE-uvR.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "I love all your #fanedits so much I've decided every #Thursday I'm going to post one as my…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/672472708265938944 tumblr_nz2eabV7gW1stxn4eo1_1280.png CVUdmwUXAAAFFhD.jpg CVUdoBtXAAA-BEP.jpg 11745807_420220498162835_9079823777178875469_n.png CX-Hb_kWMAA0iyS.jpg CXj0vTwWwAAkEjv.jpg M0F7Q-44z6g.jpg 12651162_726187657481991_3651216183098595362_n.jpg 181035_160046297492546_7002612_n.png 12328213_945893312163229_1128583434_n.jpg 12717014_1551052478557164_1187954900_n.jpg 12725203_1544351005862471_769784652_n.jpg 12729520_1680686072187484_764130547_n.jpg ♫ Fabina Songs ♫ My Perfect Day by Mark Johns (the song Nina and Fabian danced to in the Season 1 and Season 2 finales)★ You I See by Brad Kavanagh (written for Fabina)★ Everytime We Touch by Cascada★ Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene★ Mine by Taylor Swift★ Smile by Avril Lavigne★ Use Somebody (Someone Like You) by Laura Jansen★ Happy by Secrets in Stereo★ I'll Stand By You by Glee Cast/The Pretenders★ Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars★ Count on Me by Bruno Mars★ Let's Stay Together ''by Al Green/Maroon 5 ★ ''Next to You ''by Chris Brown & Justin Bieber★ ''I'm Yours ''by Jason Mraz★ ''I Won't Give Up ''by Jason Mraz★ ''If This Was a Movie ''by Taylor Swift★ ''Without You ''by David Guetta ft. Usher★ ''What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction★ A Little Too Not Over You ''by David Archuleta★ ''Pretending by Glee Cast★ Faithfully by Glee Cast/Journey★ She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5★ The Man Who Can't Be Moved ''by The Script★ ''Perfect ''by P!nk★ ''The Other Side Of The World ''by JLS★ ''Without You ''by Chris Brown★ ''Long Distance ''by Bruno Mars★ ''Just A Dream ''by Christina Grimmie & Sam Tsui/Nelly★ ''Wherever You Will Go ''by Charlene Soraia★ ''Apologize ''by OneRepublic★ ''We Found Love ''by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna★ ''You & Me ''by Lifehouse★ ''Right Here ''by Ashes Remain★ ''Lucky by Glee Cast/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat★ I'll Remember You by No Secrets★ Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson/Elvis Presley★ Simply Amazing by Trey Songz★ Wishlist ''by The Ready Set★ ''Summer Paradise ''by Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul★ ''Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron & Vannessa Hudgens★ Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine★ Good To You ''by Mariana's Trench★ ''Pieces ''by Red★ ''A Thousand Years by Christina Perri★ My Hero Is You ''by Hayden Panettiere★ ''Hero by Enrique Iglesias★ This I Promise You by N-Sync★ Only Girl (In the World) by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna★ Not Alone ''by RED★ ''Just For a Moment by Jason Chen★ Wait For You ''by Elliot Yamin★ ''Because You Live ''by Jesse McCartney★ ''Here Without You by 3 Doors Down★ Far Away by Nickelback★ Losing Your Memory ''by Ryan Star★ ''Always Be My Baby ''by David Cook★ ''Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale★ Best Friend ''by Jason Chen★ ''Again by Lonestar★ Grenade ''by Bruno Mars★ ''Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7★ All That I Need To Survive by Charice★ Wish You Were by Kate Voegele★ You Fill My Heart by Jason Walker★ A Whole New World from Aladdin★ My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson★ I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat★ We'll be Together by Ashley Tisdale ★ Listen to Your Heart by DHT★ Right Here Waiting ''by Richard Marx★ ''I Knew I Loved You ''by Savage Garden★ ''At the beginning by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis★ My Everything by 98 Degrees★ Only Hope by Mandy Moore★ Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill★ Love Is Easy by McFly ★ Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback★ Waiting For A Girl Like You by Glee Cast/Foriegner ★ Take Care of Yourself by Glee Cast/Teddy Thompson ★ Feel Again by OneRepublic ★ Perfect Two by Auburn ★ 1234 by The Plain White T's ★ Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit ★ As long as you're mine from Wicked ★ Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano ★ Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw ★ Forget About Love from Aladdin-The return of Jafar ★ Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James ★ Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift ★ 23 by Jimmy Eat World ★ Who am I to Say ''by Hope ★ ''They Don't Know About Us by One Direction ★ What's left of Me ''by Nick Lachey ★ ''This I Swear by Nick Lachey ★ Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls ★ Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess ★ Teenage Dream by Katy Perry ★ The One That Got Away by Katy Perry ★ Starlight by Taylor Swift ★ Hey There Deliah by The Plain White T's ★ On My Mind by Brad Kavanagh ★ Me Without You by Sam Tsui ★ You by Robin Stjernberg ★ Nothing Without Love by Max Schnieder ★ Stars by Grace Potter & The Nocturnal ★ (because of Fabians quote: "I think it's because it makes me think of how Nina's looking at the same stars.") Heartache On the Big Screen by 5 Seconds of Summer ★ ''Fabina Quotes'' Category:Userboxes Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis